Guilty Pleasures
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: When heading out for her morning run, Emma accidentally grabs the wrong iPod. Her wife's greatest guilty pleasure spills into her ears as she runs, and she can't help but wonder how she had never known about this little secret. So, she decides to have a little fun with it. One-Shot. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I woke up in a wonderful mood, and this is just me having a bit of fun. This One-Shot is dedicated to my wife. Oh, and I own nothing. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

**Guilty Pleasures**

Emma dashed down the stairs of 108 Mifflin Street, her adrenaline already pumping and her heart already soaring. She loved her morning runs. It was a tradition she'd began shortly after her stint in prison. Depression had started to get the better of her, thoughts of the man who had abandoned her and the baby she had given up while behind bars swimming in her head every passing minute, and she needed an escape. She needed a reprieve, and that's how it all began.

There was simply nothing like it—just her and the road, a killer soundtrack ripping through her ears and pumping through her veins, the crisp morning air biting at her cheeks and aching deliciously in her lungs. She could tune out the entire world while running and just…be. It was the ultimate freedom.

Her wife was a runner, too. It was one of the things that they had bonded over, you know once they had finally moved past their constant bickering and body-aching sexual tension in the form of snarls, fist fights, and endless eye sex and onto actual sex and eventually, love. Emma had been genuinely surprised to discover that Regina liked to run, too, though she couldn't figure why. She'd seen every inch of Regina's phenomenally toned body and it practically screamed _RUNNER! _Emma had just figured she was into one of those hype forms of exercise that women were constantly going on about, like yogalates or something. Whatever it was, it was sure as hell working.

When Emma had mentioned that she liked to run, though, Regina's gorgeous chocolate eyes had instantly lit up, and Emma's affection for her only grew. They'd spent nearly an hour just chatting about the freedom of running, discovering that it was just another thing that they surprisingly had in common. While Emma enjoyed running in the early morning, though, Regina preferred the night.

"There is something so serene about the night," she'd said, her eyes so full and bright that Emma felt she could drown in them, "and yet it feels so alive. It's intimate, the nighttime. I love it."

Emma had only fallen more in love with Regina in that moment, because finally, someone got it. Finally, someone understood her. It wasn't long before their endless overnight conversations turned into heated, passionate sex which then evolved into lovemaking and before they even realized what was happening, they were in so deep that neither could fathom how they had ever been anything but lovers. It was the most complex, most beautiful relationship either had ever had, and both cherished it more than words allowed them to say.

The house was quiet as Emma stopped in the foyer for a moment to stretch, the muscles of her thighs and calves rippling and straining beneath the thin, stretchy material of her black leggings and her abs perfectly visible and stacked just beneath her jog bra and tank top. Henry had slept over a friend's house the night before, and Regina was taking the rare opportunity to sleep in a bit; so, Emma breathed in the silence and felt truly at peace. Her life, as rough as it had been, had finally turned around. She was okay; more than that, really. She was perfect. Regina was perfect. Henry was perfect. Everything was so incredibly good that sometimes it still felt surreal beyond words. God, she'd gotten lucky.

Once she felt good and limber, Emma hastily pulled her long, blonde locks up into a messy ponytail, and without really paying attention, grabbed her iPod and keys off the table by the door and dashed out into the early morning air, the sun just barely beginning to peek over the rooftops of Storybrooke. It was going to be a good day. She could just feel it.

Emma popped in her earbuds, slipping the iPod into her pocket, and took off down the street, her Nike's rhythmically beating into the pavement and making her feel more and more alive with every step. She reached into her pocket without looking, pressed the play button on the iPod, and waited for the music to kick in and pump her up even more, but as soon as the beat of the first song spilled into her ears, Emma instantly knew something was off.

"What the hell?" she muttered as a techno-sounding beat starting pumping through the buds in her ears.

_I've got the power! _

She quickly came to a stop and pulled the iPod out of her pocket and that was when she realized that in her haste that morning she hadn't grabbed her own iPod, she had gotten Regina's by mistake. With that realization, Emma burst into laughter, the sound echoing loudly through the quiet of the early morning. She scrolled through all of Regina's songs and artists and only laughed harder, her heart swelling infinitely in her chest. _Corey Hart, Duran Duran, Madonna, The Bangles, Annie Lennox, ABBA, Michael Jackson, Cyndi Lauper…_and the list went on and on.

At this point, Emma couldn't stop laughing. It seemed Regina had been keeping rather quiet about her little guilty-pleasure secret—her wife was a total 80s-pop junkie!

_Oh, this is too good, _she thought as she switched over to search through Regina's playlists and clicked on one with the simple title, "The Best." She was surprised to see that the playlist only consisted of one song and as soon as she saw which song it was, she doubled over in laughter again.

She quickly set the song on repeat, pressed play, slipped Regina's iPod back into her pocket, and took off. As it spilled into her ears and she beat the concrete in time with what apparently was her wife's secretly favorite song, Emma couldn't help but fall more and more in love with Regina.

* * *

When Emma slipped back through the front door of the mansion, she instantly recognized the sounds of Regina tinkering around in the kitchen and knew her wife was probably preparing their coffee and breakfast. She tip-toed as quietly as possible over to the iPod dock in the living room and connected Regina's player to the port before setting everything up just right and heading over into the kitchen to greet her wife.

Regina looked up as Emma entered the kitchen and a beautiful smile instantly lit up her face. "Good morning, dear," she said affectionately as Emma leaned over to drop a sweet kiss to her cheek before reaching in the refrigerator for a bottle of water. "How was your run?"

Emma nearly chugged the entire bottle of water before she swiped the back of her arm across her mouth and smiled mischievously at her wife. "It was good," she said, trying desperately to keep from cracking up as she added, "enlightening."

"Enlightening?" Regina asked, intrigued and not for a second missing that all-too-familiar smirk on her wife's face.

"Oh yeah," Emma told her, still smirking as she leaned against the counter and just took in the delicious sight of Regina, still clad in her black, silk nightie. _Damn_, she thought, _I did good. _

A single eyebrow arched as Regina waited for an explanation, but Emma only continued to smirk at her, emerald eyes scanning her body up and down, lingering in places that made Regina's cheeks heat and redden. Even after all their time together, Emma could still make her heart race in a second. It was incredible.

When it became clear that her wife was not going to elaborate, Regina sighed exasperatedly and pushed her to spill whatever she was hiding. "Care to share with the rest of the class, dear?" she asked dryly.

Emma pursed her lips together for a moment, seemingly contemplating the request, before a devious smile appeared and she held out her hand for her wife. Regina stared at it warily for a moment before sighing and placing her hand in Emma's and allowing herself to be led from the kitchen and into the living room. "Wait right here," Emma said, still smiling like an idiot.

Regina watched as her wife strangely went about rearranging the furniture in the living room, pushing back the couches and the coffee table to clear a massive open space in the center of the room. Regina's brows furrowed as she asked, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Well, you see," Emma began, finally satisfied with her work and turning to look at her confused wife, "when I was on my way out this morning, I accidentally grabbed something that wasn't mine—something that was yours."

"Oh?" Regina asked, beginning to feel a bit anxious about whatever it was her wife was very slowly getting at and not at all liking that mischievous smirk painting Emma's lips.

"Mmhmm," Emma hummed, glancing over toward the iPod dock. Regina followed her line of sight and her gaze instantly locked onto her own iPod settled onto the port of their music player.

Her eyes bulged and her cheeks instantly cycled through ten different shades of crimson before she muttered, "Shit."

Emma instantly broke at that, unable to hold back her laughter any longer, especially after seeing the look on her wife's face. It was just too good. Regina's face only grew redder as Emma's laughter ripped through the room, and she snapped, "Emma Swan! Stop laughing this instant! It is not funny."

"It's kinda funny, babe," Emma told her, still cracking up as Regina stomped a foot in agitation. "Every song on your iPod is 80s pop. How the hell did I not know that you're a total 80s junkie?"

"Everyone is entitled to their own…guilty pleasures," Regina huffed, frustrated that her wife continued to laugh at her. She would give anything in that moment to crawl into a hole and die from her own embarrassment, but Regina was a proud woman and she certainly wasn't going to be mocked by her own wife, whose own guilty pleasures were endless and abundant and sadly included the likes of such reality television shows as _Honey Boo Boo. _

"Oh come on," Emma pouted. "It was an accident, I swear, and besides, I find it ridiculously adorable that you jam out to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' while you run." Regina's cheeks inflamed again and Emma quickly pulled her into a stiff embrace, stiff because her wife refused to return it. "I am curious, though," she continued. "How exactly did you get into 80s pop?"

Regina refused to look at her as Emma pulled back from the one-sided embrace. Her eyes, instead, remained fixated on the marble floor as she huffed indignantly and snapped, "It was 1983 when I got here! It was the first real music I had heard outside of the infinite boredom of castle bards and droning waltzes at royal balls. It was exciting, okay? Stop laughing at me!"

Emma tried. She really tried, but nope. She just couldn't contain it. She doubled over again, cackling loudly, which only increased in volume when her wife smacked the living hell out of her arm, but she swore that for just a second she saw a small smile quirk up the corners of Regina's lips and it made her heart swell in her chest.

When she finally recovered from laughing, Emma smiled over at her wife and asked, "Did you watch the music videos, too? Learn the dances?"

Regina rolled her eyes before fixing them on the floor again and remaining silent, but just when Emma decided that her wife was not going to answer, she heard the quietest utterance of "yes," and her smile grew so wide that it hurt her cheeks. "Well," she said happily, moving to stand in the center of the open space she'd created by moving around the furniture, "let's see some of your moves, then."

Regina frantically shook her head, barking, "No, absolutely not!"

"Oh come on, Regina," Emma said before stepping quickly over to the iPod dock and pressing play on the single song that made up Regina's "The Best" playlist. She had never seen her wife's cheeks so red as the music started out slow but within seconds, Irene Cara's voice began to spill beautifully through the speakers and Emma pumped up the volume. "Come ooooon," Emma coaxed as she slowly danced over to the center of the room, singing along, because well, of freaking course she knew the lyrics. Who didn't? What insanely deprived person hadn't seen _Flashdance _before?

She watched as Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly, but a smile was starting to turn those supple lips up as Emma danced and made a fool of herself, curling her fingers at her wife and beckoning her to join. She danced slowly forward and grabbed onto Regina's hand, dragging her to the center of the room with her and started dancing all around her, singing along to the music and just waiting for her wife to burst open and out of that ridiculously rigid posture and let loose.

Within seconds, Regina's smile was stretching her lips fully as she laughed at her wife's raucously loud singing and hilariously accurate imitations of Jennifer Beals' dance moves, and then Emma's heart nearly exploded in her chest as Regina's voice suddenly burst into the room to join her own.

"WHAT A FEELING!" She sang loudly and began dancing wildly with Emma. They bounced playfully around to the music, laughing hysterically and singing along. Emma grabbed her wife's hand and twirled her around as Regina belted out, "Take your passion and make it happen. Pictures come alive. You can dance right through your life!"

Emma had never felt more in love with Regina than she did in that moment, watching her wife cut loose and just be free and playful and so incredibly beautiful. The song played on repeat and they continued to dance and sing multiple times through before finally, breathless and laughing, Regina pulled Emma into her, their bodies melding together, and pressed their lips softly together.

Emma sighed into the kiss and thought, _God, what a feeling. _


End file.
